Buffy & Angel Crossover
by Liz Parker
Summary: Its mostly about Buffy and Angel
1. Default Chapter Title

Buffy & Angel Crosover!!!  
  
Buffy was in her apartment. She shaird it with Willow Rosenburg. Buffy went  
out the door and went patroling. While Buffy was out Angel saw her,so he fallowed  
her for a minute. When he was about to walk up to her to see her, Xander came   
running up beside her. "Hay Buffy!" said Xander. "Hay Xander,what are you doing  
hear?" said Buffy. "That's what I'd like to know." "I'm patroling what does it  
look like,Xander?" "Oh, Well I'm on my way to see Anya,bye!" "See ya later."   
said Buffy. As soon as Xander left Buffy came to a cemetery. "Lets go see if  
there's any demons in hear." she said. Buffy went in. Angel was still watching  
her. She looked around and didn't see any demons. Then she sat down on a grave  
stone saying to her self,"How boring, only if a..." Angel poped out of the bushes  
"Hi Buffy!" Angel said. "You scared me Angel!" she said. "Theres something I   
have to tell you." "What?" "I cant stand not being with you." "That's great   
that you feel like that Angel but.......I have someone new in my life now!"  
"Come with me." When Angel was done talking he took her to his place. When they  
got to Angels apartment Angel thought to himself:(I have to be with her as long  
as I can to convince her to be with me forever.) Just then Buffy started to say  
"Angel are you ok?" Angel came out of his thought. "Did you say somthing Buffy?"  
"Never mind what I said why did you bring me hear?" "Me and you have to do   
something?" he said. Then Buffy and Angel where kissing. Then it got out of   
control. Buffy and Angel couldn't control them selfs and they wanted more then   
just kissing. They wanted a hole lot more. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Buffy & Angel Crosover!!!  
  
Buffy was in her apartment. She shaird it with Willow Rosenburg. Buffy went  
out the door and went patroling. While Buffy was out Angel saw her,so he fallowed  
her for a minute. When he was about to walk up to her to see her, Xander came   
running up beside her. "Hay Buffy!" said Xander. "Hay Xander,what are you doing  
hear?" said Buffy. "That's what I'd like to know." "I'm patroling what does it  
look like,Xander?" "Oh, Well I'm on my way to see Anya,bye!" "See ya later."   
said Buffy. As soon as Xander left Buffy came to a cemetery. "Lets go see if  
there's any demons in hear." she said. Buffy went in. Angel was still watching  
her. She looked around and didn't see any demons. Then she sat down on a grave  
stone saying to her self,"How boring, only if a..." Angel poped out of the bushes  
"Hi Buffy!" Angel said. "You scared me Angel!" she said. "Theres something I   
have to tell you." "What?" "I cant stand not being with you." "That's great   
that you feel like that Angel but.......I have someone new in my life now!"  
"Come with me." When Angel was done talking he took her to his place. When they  
got to Angels apartment Angel thought to himself:(I have to be with her as long  
as I can to convince her to be with me forever.) Just then Buffy started to say  
"Angel are you ok?" Angel came out of his thought. "Did you say somthing Buffy?"  
"Never mind what I said why did you bring me hear?" "Me and you have to do   
something?" he said. Then Buffy and Angel where kissing. Then it got out of   
control. Buffy and Angel couldn't control them selfs and they wanted more then   
just kissing. They wanted a hole lot more. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Buffy & Angel Crossover!  
Part 4  
  
These people do not belong to me. They belong to The Kids WB.  
~Enjoy~  
  
Angel caught up to Buffy. Angel said,"Stop!" to Buffy. Angel gave Buffy a soft kiss on the lips. Then Buffy was satisfied and she wanted to be with Angel not Riely anymore. Then Angel pulled out a beautiful dimond necklice and Buffy was speachles. Buffy loved the neckles and asked Angel to put it on her. Angel did so. Then Angel asked her if she liked it and she said,"Do I like it, I love it. Its the most beautiful thing I've seen." said Buffy. Buffy lookd at Angel then Angel kissed Buffy softly on her lips. Tiely was thinking about Buffy for awhile and was walking around looking for Buffy. Then he walked passed the graveyard. He saw Buffy and Angel kissing. Riely ran up to Buffy and said,"Buffy what are you doing kissing this freek?" "This freek is kissing me because we love each other very very much!" Then Riely saw the dimond neckless. "Where did you get that neckless from, this freek?" "Riely, stop calling Angel freek. His name is Angel spelled A...N...G....E....L spelles Angel not freek!" Riely started walking away from Buffy. Then Riely said,"Buffy how could you do this to me, you never new how much I really loved you, you never gave me a second chance." Riely went crazy. He grabbed Buffy's rist. Buffy said,"Let me go!" Angel got angry he turned into his vampire form. Angel ran up to Riely and bit his neck. Riely stoped. Riely felt his neck. He looked at his hand and saw blood. Buffy ran up to Riely and said,"Riely, are you ok?" Riely said,"Yeah, I'm fine. Got a little jump that's all." Riely got up and started walking back to his apartment. Buffy still liked Riely but very little. Riely still could not understand why Buffy broke up with him or how she could love Angel. Angel said to Buffy,"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to he was going to hurt you." "That's ok I don't love him anymore. I love you." "I thought you where with Riely?" "I broke up with him because he kept on complaining what I did with you at your apartmet. I couln't stand it. I was going to blow up!" "You don't have to blow up anymore." Buffy didn't want to talk about it anymore so she changed the subject, so she told him,"Angel I really like this beautiful neckles, where did you get it from?" "Let's just say that I had extra change in my pocket." Angel took Buffy to his apartment. She was far away from home. Buffy was tired. Angel told her to change into a really long tea-shirt. "Can you turn around?" "Your not used to me watch you?" So Angel turned around. Buffy got dressed. Angel turned back around. Angel gave her a soft kiss on the lips and Angel helped Buffy into bed. They both fell asleep.   
* * * * * * *  
  
It was morning. Then sun was shinning thriugh the window onto Buffy. Then Buffy opened one eye, then she was totally awake. Buffy sliped out of bed. Angel woke up. Angel got up with Buffy. Angel put on some boxers then his red robe. Buffy put on and buttoned her pink shirt, then Buffy put on her leather pants. Angel was watching her the hole time. Buffy said, "Angel I have to go to school." "OK!" Then Angel fallowed Buffy to the door. When Buffy started opening the door Angel shut it and pulled Buffy to the floor. Buffy was startled. Then Angel was ontop of Buffy, Angel pressed his lips hard against hers. "I really have to go to school!" said Buffy. "Ok, but you gotta promise me one thing." said Angel. "What?" Buffy asked really wanting to know. "You have to come back!" "I will I promise!" said Buffy opening the door. "Oh and Buffy" "Yes" said Buffy. "I love you!" said Angel. "I love you to Angel!" she said. Just then she was about to leave she turned around and gave Angel a soft kiss on the lips. "Bye Angel!" she said leaving Angel's apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When Buffy got to school her friend Willow showed up. "Hey Buffy!" said Willow all excited. "Hey!" "Where have you been?" asked Willow. "I've been with Angel this whole time!" said Buffy. "What? Does Riely know about this?" asked Willow all shocked. "Yes he does!" said Buffy. "Well what happend?" asked Willow. "I don't really want to talk about it." said Buffy not wanting to talk about anything. Then Anya & Xander came."Hey Buffy!" said Xander. "Hey Xander & Anya!" said Buffy. "Where have you been? And didn't you where those cloths yesterday?" asked Xander. "Just leave me alone you guys!!" said Buffy running to her locker.  
  
To be continued........................................................................................................................ 


End file.
